1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to communication systems and methods, and more specifically, to systems and method for dynamic allocation of communication resources.
2. Related Art
Conventional communication systems involve a user equipment communicating with base stations using uplink and downlink channels. User equipments, such as mobile phones, PDAs, or other types of mobile devices have limited battery power. Conservation of the battery power is an important objective in implementing communication systems. Various techniques are used in such communication systems to conserve power. For example, the eNodeB scheduler, coupled to one more base stations, may schedule certain communication resources for a particular user equipment. The user equipment may then need to listen to a control channel at only those times for which it is scheduled to receive or transmit on a shared communication channel. At other times, the user equipment may go to sleep and thus conserve power. In conventional communication systems, however, the scheduling of communication resources is not frequency selective. Instead, the user equipment in response to a scheduling request is granted a particular communication resource associated with a certain frequency.
The inability of conventional communication systems to allocate frequency resources dynamically results in sub-optimal performance. For example, the eNodeB scheduler may fail to schedule a particular user equipment for use of a frequency resource that results in maximum gain for that particular user equipment. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for dynamic allocation of communication resources.